Galiagh
Galiagh (Gah-Lee-Ahh) is the younger child of both Giag and Gaga, as well as the younger sister to both Elli` and Kryo. Although her first cult appearance hasn't occured, she has made breif cameos. Most noteably in the Island arc. Where she is ironically concieved there. Appearance Galiagh oddly resembles her mother Gaga in looks. She has a light and vivid shade of brown hair and dark pink eyes. She also has a mix of cream and coco-brown coloured skin. Future appearance Galiagh at this stage in her life dresses a tad more adult-like. She wears a black poly-thermal suit equiped with dense padding on her shoulder's, knees, and palms and with a huge white G on her back. Her hair is also a lot longer, reaching up to her torso. Cult History Although her cult history is somewhat unknown, future Galiagh has mentioned that shes a tech-master and a full fledged Cultist. She also mentioned that she fought Elli` in the Coliseum, sudgesting that Galiagh fought Elli` during her initiation--and won easily. Powers Unfortunately, Galiagh was born powerless. Her Intelligence , however, compensates for her lack of power. Appearances The middle of the beatlegod arc, character debut. Galiagh made her first character debut in the middle of the Beatlegod arc along with the Future Kryo and Dark's son, Deshawn. She was a pretty quiet and smart girl who seemed to be a tad bossy. After that CP, she wasn't seen again until the end of the beatlegod arc and around the middle of the Island arc. End of the Beatlegod arc, brief cameo: At around the begining of the final instalment of the arc, Galiagh traveled back into the past to warn Gaga about future events that would take place. She also told her that Provelon wasn't the best place to go at the time being. Forgetful as can be, Gaga traveled to Provelon breifly and therefore, started the final part of the Beatlegod arc. Island arc, Waldo: Galiagh makes a breif cameo at the time when Waldo takes Gaga back to Finlandia while she was out cold. Sensing that her exsistance was in danger, Galiagh intercepted Waldo and took Gaga back to the island safely. She then beat up Waldo and returned back to her time. Nocturne arc, very first "Official" appearance: Around the begining of Nocturne, baby Galiagh was introduced "Officially" as the daughter of Giag and Gaga. She seemed like a rather positive and happy child, often giggling uncontrollably for any little thing that happened around her. In this arc, she also develops a close bond with The god of Fail, Fallen and the cult's evil guy, Giga. This arc also points out how smart Galiagh really is, since she can already say a few words and solve basic puzzles (And only being a few months old.) Also, future Galiagh makes her final appearance in Part one of the Nocturne arc, pushing both herself and Nocturne into a volcano. Only to give the cult a fighting chance. Pepperland arc, the main brain: This non-cannon arc focuses on a now 5 year old Galiagh and her step-sister, Blue Harrison on a mission to restore Waldo's homeworld "Pepperland" to it's original state from some opressive shadowmancers. In this arc, Galiagh seems a lot more independant and very well behaved- Often saving her step-sister Blue in many dangerous senerios throught the arc. She also has a death cannon, similar to Giga's deathbuster, but a much cheaper and unpredictable one. Category:Members Category:Starr character